Conventional wet barrel fire hydrant systems offer access to a municipal water supply in a manner in which operatives with ill intent may appreciate. Wet barrel fire hydrant system generally include a wet barrel fire hydrant and a water conduit that connects the hydrant to a water main. Briefly, conventional wet barrel fire hydrants include at least one nozzle for coupling to a fire hose. The nozzle is closed off by a threaded cap when the hydrant is not in use. The hydrant also includes a hydrant valve which controls flow of water from the water supply to and through the nozzle, and into the fire hose. The hydrant valve is opened and closed using an actuator nut on the outside of the hydrant that may be essentially opposite the nozzle.
Conventionally, the nozzle of the hydrant can accommodate at least some fluid. Accordingly, it is possible to unscrew a nozzle cap, introduce a toxin, reattach the nozzle cap and open the hydrant valve to allow the toxins to communicate with and flow by gravity and perhaps at least to some extent by Bernoulli's principle, into the municipal water supply, since when the nozzle cap is attached and/or when the hydrant valve is closed, water pressure from the water supply would not force the toxins back out of the hydrant.
Toxins may also be introduced into the fire hydrant barrel and the water supply using a pump. For example, the nozzle cap can be removed and a hose attached to the nozzle. The nozzle valve can be opened and a pump attached to the hose can pump toxin into the hydrant. The pump may operate at sufficient pressure to overcome the water pressure of the fire hydrant system (for example, 60 to 120 PSI) and contaminate the water supply.